Blood Red Rose of the Unforgettable War
by sacredkagome
Summary: Naraku shows up again, but only to warn the inu gang. please R&R (Rated just in case)
1. Default Chapter

**Blood Staind Rose of the Unforgettable War  
**

by sacredkagome

**Chapter 1- How It All Started**

The silver haired hanyou sat against one of the walls in Kaedes hut, stairing into space in deep thought. Everyone else had already fallen asleep from exostion. About an hour before, they had retreated from a confusing battle with Naraku. Not even a scratch was inflicted on a member in the inuyasha group. Thats what inuyasha was so worried about.

'It's like Naraku didnt want to hurt us for a reason. And i still cant get over what he had said.'

Flashaback

Kagome struggled to shoot one of her sacred arrows. Like everyone else she was exosted from trying to get a hit at Naraku. It was wierd though, all he did was dodge there attacts.

"Wind scar!" Inuyasha yelled as he swung his powerful blade toward Naraku. "Not today Inuyasha." Naraku paused to dodge Sango's Hiraikotsu and Miroku with his staff. "You'll get your chance to fight...in six days." As Naraku finished, he spun around and disappeared in the dark forest.

Sango dropped to her knees, breathing heavey, "Inuyasha?" He looked in her direction. "What do you think he ment?" He thought for a wile with a puzzled look on his face, then turned toward Miroku for a suggestion. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked to Kagome. She mimicked Miroku's shrug, "I have no clue."

Inuyasha gave a nasty glair at the settled forest, "I guess we'll find out in six days."

End Flashback

Inuyasha could hear the fight between a young girl and a sleeping bag. He looked up to see Kagome tangled up pretty good for someone who was only asleep for about thirty minutes. He smiled and sighed wile getting up to free her from the "killer sleeping bag".

* * *

**A/N- sorry its so short i have to go to the stor. so what do yall think about the first chapter? i thought it was ok. am i getting better with my spelling? i hope so. **


	2. Home Again

**Blood red rose of the unforgettable war**

By sacredkagome

**Chapter 2- Home again**

"Hey Inuyasha?" Inuyasha turned to look at the person who called out his name. "Inuyasha, I..um..Need to ask you some thing." he looked down at the raven haird girl with a confused face. "It's really important to me, so don't say a word till I'm finished. Or you'll be sorry." Inuyashas eyebrow twitched in frustration, "just get it over with. I don't have all day, you know."

Kagome smiled and began, "Ok. Well there's this test that i need to..." "What? You're leaving again for another one of those test thingys? What is it with you and..." "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground. "Now as i was saying," she cleared her throat, "I'm going home to study and ill be back in two days." She said that while lifting her backpack up on her shoulders more.

She turned toward the forest and took a quick look behind her at inuyasha, then looked back at the swaying trees infront of her. ' I hope nothing happens while I'm gone.'

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out to her as she was about to take a dive into the well. She looked back at him. He walked and jumped on the edge of the well, "I'm going with you." Kagome smiled and jumped into the well, Inuyasha following behind.

They slid the shrines door open and walked to Kagome's house. "Mom, Grandpa, Sota, I'm home!" She yelled as she opened her front door. "Kagome, it's nice to see you!" A young boy about Kagomes age said as he walked out of the kitchen.

"H..Hojo!" Kagome shoved inuyasha away. "Hey!" Inuyasha said in an angry voice. "Just go hide or something!" Kagome whispered. He stomped off whispering something about how stupid mortals are.

"Kagome, your grandfather said you were at the doctor." "Yeah, I…uh" she coughed, "well you know how common the cold is." Hojo looked confused now, "But your grandpa said that you were covered in spots with the chicken pocks."

Kagome's sweat dropped, "um..you know how old people get things so alike mixed up." He scratched his head, "There nothing alike, but if you say so."

He reached into his backpack and pulled a strange object out, "Here this is for you. If you put it in the microwave for three minutes it makes an exalent tea." She took it confusingly and smiled, "Thanks, ill go make it now."

He waved and smiled back, "well I guess I should be going. Goodbye Kagome." She opened the door and he walked out, "bye Hojo".

"what was that all about?" inuyasha said as he walked down the stairs with his arms crossed. She turned around and held up the object, "he just came over to give me this to help me get better."

He took one look at it and then looked away with disgust, holding his nose, "eww, its smells descusting. You're not even sick. Why do you always tell people you are. I bet it's for attention."

"I tell them I'm sick so that I can stay with you!" she blushed, "So I can look for the jewel shards." She turned her head away.

Inuyasha just pretended like nothing had just happened. He decided that that way it would be easier for her. "What are we eating for dinner? I'm starved!"

She looked at him and decided to pretend like nothing happened either. "we just ate right before we left!"

"well I'm hungry!" He yelled while stepping closer to the kitchen. Kagome pushed her bags against the wall out of the way and walked next to inuyasha, "I guess we can eat again." He smiled and they walked through the door.


End file.
